


The Nightbird Epiphany: A Seblaine Halloween Drabble

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, halloween 2016, season 4 divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Sebastian finally understands, but is it too little, too late





	

 

_Where are you going?_

_To see Sam! He really is the only one that ever knew me at all!_

 

**_Slam!_ **

FUCK! Blaine has been back at Dalton for three days and I already have him running back to McKinley and Captain America. I wonder if Sam......NO! Don’t go there Smythe. Hummel you could deal with but Evans would be real competition. And you just sent Blaine right to his 8-pack abs. FUCK!

 

I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t Blaine want to come to the party as Nightbird?

 

**_Thirty Minutes Later_ **

Oh, Nightbird isn't just some Halloween costume to Blaine. FUCK!

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Everyone!
> 
> This was supposed to be my Seblaine Halloween Drabble, but I think I have spent too much time with Blam lately. I’ll make it up to Sebastian during the Seblainiversary Weekend.


End file.
